wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ghostlands questing guide
This questing guide for the zone of Ghostlands details an efficient method to obtain and complete the quests in Ghostlands. For a list of all Ghostlands quests in a sortable table, see Ghostlands quests. Note: The questing guides are not meant for power-leveling purposes. Rather, they are meant to show players the most efficient way to complete all quests available for a particular zone. If you know of a better order or method to accomplish this, your input is welcome (in fact, greatly desired). For major changes, feel free to edit, but make a note in the talk page as to your reasoning. Ghostlands (Level 10 - 20) :See Also: Powerlevel Ghostlands Ghostlands is the zone most blood elves will quest in, once they leave from Eversong Woods. It is also home to the raid instance Zul'Aman. The zone is connected to Eversong Woods in the north and Eastern Plaguelands in the south. Other zone options for this level include Barrens and Silverpine Forest. Prelude *Most players will reach the Ghostlands after they finished questing in Eversong Woods. The move is usually done with the quest chain, which ends in Tranquillien and is described in the Eversong Woods questing guide. ** 'Hunters', 'Rogues''' and Warlocks might have visited the Ghostlands already during their Level 10 class quests, which are also covered in the Eversong Woods questing guide. Tranquillien *After finishing , get from Arcanist Vandril. *Complete the quest by talking to High Executor Mavren and accept and complete the follow up . ** Blood Elves start from Quartermaster Lymel. *Get all available quests in Tranquillien: ** from Arcanist Vandril. ** from Rathis Tomber. ** from Apothecary Renzithen. *Make Tranquillien your home. *Talk to Skymaster Sunwing to get the flight point. ** Blood Elves will also turn in and get . If you can train new class skills at this time, complete the chain immediately. Otherwise wait with the flight until you have to train skills in Silvermoon City. ***Fly to Eversong Woods, enter Silvermoon City and talk to Sathren Azuredawn to finish the quest and follow up with . ***Talk to Skymistress Gloaming in Eversong Woods to exchange the current quest for and return to Tranquillien. ***Finish the chain at Quartermaster Lymel. Suncrown Village *Head north, then east for . *Pick up from the Dying Blood Elf along the road. *Turn both in and start follow up . *Now you should be Friendly with Tranquillien; this opens up more quests: ** ** ** ** ** ** Goldenmist Village and An'daroth *Head west and complete , , , and . Head off of the road going west and you might be able to start/finish . *Get more quests from Tranquillien and start ** ** ** Zeb'Sora *Complete , , and . *Pick up the following quests at Farstrider Enclave: ** ** ** ** ** (from the wanted poster) *Start at the island in the lake. *Then complete and . Turn them both in. Windrunner Village *Head to the far west and complete , , , and . *Pick up in Tranquillien: ** ** ** ** An'owyn *Complete and start . *Head west to search for spiders, turning in along the way *Complete . Underlight Mines (west again) *Head west of the scar and complete , , , , and . *Start and complete . *Start from a dropped item. *Turn in and start . *Turn everything in and head back east to the Farstrider Enclave. Farstrider Enclave Where to go from here The next step for most the players will be the Barrens or the Hillsbrad Foothills. See the Barrens questing guide for details on preparation and questing in that area. Hatchet Hills (Level 70) *Description Category:Questing guides Guide